freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 016
28th Generation West Genetics VI is the sixteenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, second chapter of Zero Volume 4 and sixth chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary An injured Marin Maxwell sits by Arnett McMillan as she tries to eat alone. Marin asks why Arnett did not attend the seniors' meet and greet. Arnett believes such events are pointless but Marin reminds her that the orders of the upperclassman are absolute. Arnett does not care if she's seen as rebellious and Marin believes Arnett will not last long with such an attitude. Arnett gets angry, and Marin reminds her that Arnett slashed out her eye during the freshman Carnival. Arnett assumes she wants revenge and is willing to fight in the cafeteria, but Marin finds it humorous to have a grudge over being defeated in a Carnival as she can get her wounds healed at any time. Marin then takes her leave, advising someone as talented as Arnett to try and make more friends. Elizabeth Mably is with other Genetics students at the pool, and she jumps a clean dive. When she resurfaces, Attia Simmons stands there offering her a towel as a conversation starter and a means to thank Elizabeth for saving her from Arnett at the Carnival. The two share formal introductions, and Elizabeth is more concerned about Attia's fingers that have been regenerated. Attia admits it feels very strange to have new digits. Attia then becomes curious about Elizabeth's unique Volt Weapon. Both relaxing on a beach chair, Elizabeth explains that keeping her Type-SSS levitating is very difficult and she needs satellite support to aim at her targets though that is not always very efficient. She adds that her weapon is very rare and she decided to keep it because she could help her future underclassman if they ever had a weapon. Attia is beginning to understand why people gather around Elizabeth, who is nothing like the Mad Dog who nearly claimed the top spot in their class. Attia is referring to Arnett, whom Elizabeth believes is an excellent Pandora that will only become stronger when she learns High End Skills. Attia begins to tell a story she overheard about Arnett an her complex toward the rich during her time as a pseudo-Pandora, citing the death of Arnett's friend Dolly Parnell. Attia and Elizabeth are aware of the once shamed Parnell family name, but they agree that the supposed actions of Dolly's older sister should not have anything to do with Dolly herself especially not on the battlefield. Elizabeth hears some girls calling over Arnett who ignores them. So they do not get too upset, Elizabeth rushes to the girls and helps them with their small task, hoping they will forgive Arnett. The Swiss Pandora is shown sitting alone along some steps, clearly lonely and she misses her father. A girl, clearly juniors, and her friends come by and one of them takes Arnett's hologram picture of her father. They identify Arnett as the second place winner of the Carnival and ask her to come with them. The girls go to a warehouse, and Arnett does not want to waste time. The girls advise Arnett to come to her seniors whenever they call, something Arnett does not care to follow, believing it's just another rule the upper-class girl made-up to rule over others with their condescending pride. The girls casually assert that they must use brute force, and Arnett is more than happy to fight. She summons her Volt Weapon and attacks her upperclassman, but the girl cuts through Arnett's scythe with her bare hand. Arnett is astonished and she is met with a kick to her gut that sends her crashing on her back. When Arnett fails to understand the difference in power, the junior flatly explains that the Stigmata of freshman Pandora are not very mature and thus they cannot strengthen their Volt Textures to be as powerful as junior or senior Pandora. The girls bash Arnett head onto the floor several times, and loudly ordering Arnett to come to her seniors when they call. However, a bloodied Arnett says she never agreed to such a rule. Elsewhere, Elizabeth is searching for Arnett since she overheard that some of the sophomores were after her. During this search, Elizabeth is told that some juniors took her into a shed. While running, Elizabeth nearly crashes into a long-haired girl wearing a hat. Elizabeth apologizes for her rush and the girl is shown to be Elizabeth's future rival Chiffon Fairchild who is looking for the principal's office. Arnett has received a horrible beating, but she still refuses to apologize, prompting the girls proceed to smash the picture of her father. Elizabeth finds Arnett with her upperclassmen in the shed, and they know her by her family name. Elizabeth kindly asks if they would let Arnett go, but she gets beaten too. Even so, she manages to protect Arnett's picture when one of the girls tries to step on it again. Arnett and Elizabeth are then saved by the two girls Elizabeth helped earlier. Arnett and Elizabeth sit along the steps where Arnett was looking at her father. Arnett does not want to thank Elizabeth, but Arnett is handed the picture she wanted to badly. Arnett admits it is very important to her. Elizabeth takes her leave, but Arnett stops her asking her if she hates the rules that treat her so poorly. Elizabeth says that every organization has its rules and there will always be people who misuse them. She brings up Arnett's time at boot-camp and believes what happened to her friend was certainly sad, but Arnett lashing out will not change anything. But Elizabeth promises to rise to the top where she will be the one who makes the rules. With this, Arnett begins to respect Elizabeth and promises Elizabeth that she'll be there to make sure the English Pandora does not slip up, something Elizabeth happily allows. The following summer carnival, Arnett and Elizabeth are locked in combat against Miyabi Kannazuki, who has become much stronger since the spring carnival. The two squabble since they are losing, and the admit they need to work together to defeat Miyabi, prompting Miyabi to force them to admit they get along enough to fight together. Event Notes *Elizabeth befriends both Arnett and Attia. *This chapter closely resembles Chapter 65.6 of the main series. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters